


We were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was

by mothman_trichster



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, my first fic ever!!!, set like a year after season 2, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothman_trichster/pseuds/mothman_trichster
Summary: “Mike.”This time, he opened his eyes and sat up straight. He looked at her and smiled softly.“Yes?”“Do you love me?” she asked with wide eyes.Mike almost choked on his own saliva.“Uh… umm. Wh-what?” He gulped hard.“Do you love me?” She repeated.El asks Mike an important question. Though she doesn't exactly realize just how important and significant it is.





	We were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic ever, originally posted on my tumblr jane11wheeler.tumblr.com :)  
> Just a short and sweet cute little drabble.  
> 

“Mike?” El said.

“Hmm,” Mike hummed sleepily.

They were sitting on the couch in the Wheelers’ basement, Eleven leaning her head on Mike's shoulder. Mike had been studying and invited El over to keep him company. Now, though, they were just sitting quietly enjoying the warmth of each other's presence.  
“Mike.”  
This time, he opened his eyes and sat up straight. He looked at her and smiled softly.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you love me?” she asked with wide eyes.  
Mike almost choked on his own saliva.  
“Uh… umm. Wh-what?” He gulped hard.  
“Do you love me?” She repeated.

Over the past two years, she had acquired a much more expansive range of vocabulary and a greater understanding of basic concepts. Though she didn't realize just how significant the weight of asking this particular question was.  
Mike knew this. But that still didn't stop pink from tickling his cheeks. 

He may have only been 14, but he knew deep down what the answer was. He realized that it was not typical for someone his age to really have an idea what true love was, but then again they were far from typical teenagers. 

Because they had fought interdimensional monsters together. He took her in from the rainy cold, not knowing who she was or where she came from. He gave her a home and a name. He had shown her more love and compassion in one short week than she had been given in her whole 12 years of life. He had waited for her for 353 days. He never gave up on her. He saved her. And she saved him.

He was in love with her. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and then some. 

He looked into her warm brown eyes and took a deep breath.

“Yes. I love you, El. I love you very much.”

The tiny smile that Mike loved so much appeared. He can still remember the first time he saw her smile.

She spoke softly, “I love you too, Mike.”

Intertwining their fingers, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

He loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> My name is Gessie (pronounced like Jessie) and I can be found on tumblr at jane11wheeler.tumblr.com! <3


End file.
